1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a master board assembly, and particularly to a master board assembly arrangeable in view of a large group of game players for facilitating playing of such games as bingo, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games such as bingo have long been popular pastimes, and are frequently used by various non-profit organizations as an agreeable manner of raising funds. While these games were originally played only to cover, for example, a single row, column, or diagonal of the playing board, or to cover the entire playing board, the trend is to develop games which require various recognizable patterns, such as letters of the alphabet, to be formed on the playing board in order to win the game. This trend is intended to maintain interest in these games. The problem arises, however, when playing such games with a large number of persons assembled in a hall, and the like, of keeping the players informed as to what game is being played. If the players are not so informed as to the specific game being played, many players forget what openings on their playing boards are to be covered in order to win the game, and much confusion results.
Prior patents believed pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
______________________________________ 2,230,178 G. A. Campbell Jan. 28, 1941 2,470,310 H. Heyman May 17, 1949 3,665,618 M. K. Hahn May 30, 1972 ______________________________________